The Darkness Within
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: Isis' yami has been trapped inside of the millennium tauk for many years. But now that Yami Malik isn't there to restrain her, who can stop her from destroying anything and everything in her path?
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Within

Isis sat staring out the window of her small apartment. Worry crossed her face; Malik had not been home for close to a week now. 

"Malik...where are you" She turned away from the window and started to walk to their small kitchen. A sudden pain made her double over in agony. 

'This is bad...without Malik here I cannot control my Yami much longer'

You know you want to let me out a controlling voice called to Isis within her head. 

Isis shook her head and tried to calm her senses.

'I can make it...till Malik returns'

A knock at the door forced her to stand and attempt to walk. Upon reaching the door she opened it to see Bakura standing there, looking a little more than pissed off.

"Where is your brother?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Alarm grew in Isis' expression. "You mean, he's not with you?" She asked Bakura.

"What?! He's not here?" 

Isis shook her head.

"Damn!" Bakura cursed as he raced down the hall and out of the apartment complex.

"Wait Bakura!" She called a little too late. 

'What's going on?'

---

Malik awoke in a small and stuffy room. Pain raced through his head. Coming to his senses he noticed that his arms were chained to a wall and his legs were strapped together.

"What's going on?!" He demanded. No answer. Not that he expected one anyways.

Good you're awake His Yami spoke up.

Why?

You've been out cold for 2 days and for some reason I can't separate bodies with you

What?

I've tried, there's some sort of magic force field that is keeping me from creating my own body

Great. Where are we anyways?

Who knows 

Malik cut off conversation with his Yami as he heard footsteps nearing the caged room he was trapped in. A dark figure appeared in front of the bars that contained Malik. 

"Who are you?" Malik asked. The figure did not reply.

"Answer me!" He angrily yelled. Instead of an answer he received an electrical shock through his body that yet again rendered him unconscious.

---

Yami, where are we? Ryou asked his dark half.

Keep quiet, you don't need to know

But...

I TOLD you to shut up! Now either do so or I'll shut you up myself!

Ryou cringed, sure, he had never been effective talking with his Yami but still Ryou had never seen him so edgy before.

'Better not test my luck' Ryou thought to himself, he was still recovering from the past beating his Yami had given him.

Bakura looked cautiously around, Malik had never been gone this long before. Where the hell was he? 

Two days ago Malik had gotten in an argument with Bakura, was that what this was about? Bakura thought about what he and Malik had said...

"You don't understand! I can't leave my sister, you don't know what goes on inside of her. You'll never know!"

"What's there to know, so what her Yami wants to come out sometimes? So does yours!"

"But you don't know what kind of damage hers could do. You're so thick headed. Even if I spelled it out for you you'd never understand!" Malik yelled at Bakura. 

"Maybe you're just too weak to deal with it! You're starting to sound like my host (Ryou), it's disgusting" Bakura shot back. Malik just couldn't take it anymore. He gathered his strength and punched Bakura square in the jaw causing him to hit the wall of the small alley they were talking. 

Without even considering what he had just done Malik had run off.

"That idiot, running off like that" Bakura frowned. This stupid search wasn't getting him anywhere. The sky was beginning to show signs of sunset as Bakura reached "his" home. He needed time to think. Returning to his soul room was his only alternative; he was too weak to create a body for himself now.

Yami?

Go away

But I need to ask you something

What? You have 2 seconds

Why are you looking for Malik, don't you think he can take care of himself?

Go away, 2 seconds are up

Ryou half laughed as he regained control of his body.

'Just to think...Yami...actually feeling concern' Ryou changed for bed and fell asleep rather quickly, needing sleep for school the next day.

Meanwhile Yami Bakura sat in his soul room, thinking of what Ryou had said.

'Damn...I think he's right. Why should I care what happened to Malik. It's not my problem' Bakura forced Malik from his mind and focused on other things, Yami Yugi.

---

Isis' screams filled the night. The pain was coming to her more constantly now and she couldn't stop it. 

"Malik..." She sobbed. "Please help..." Her tears hit the floor of their apartment.

Just let me out...it'll be less painful that way Isis' Yami called. 

No...I promised to never hurt others because of you...I can't break that promise Isis tried to force her Yami from her thoughts, but to no avail.

Come on...I won't hurt anyone. You know I won't Her Yami said in a sinister voice.

You're only trying to get free now because my brother isn't here...meaning his Yami, who is the only person who can control you, can't keep you from emerging

You got it 

Isis screamed as another wave of pain hit her and caused her to fall face down on the floor. 

You're getting weak...I know it. So I'll be out in no time

A final scream echoed in the air before everything fell silent.

---

"Isis!" Malik shot awake. Everything was dark; he could barely even see the end of his prison. 

'What was that dream I had?' he asked himself. 

It must be Isis' Yami...I'm sorry Malik but I think she's free

No...it can't be

I feel another source of power besides that of Bakura's and Yami Yugi's

It can't be her though...we've been able to control her for several years now and she hasn't even put up a fight!

I'm unable to tell as of now but I think the reason we're here...someone wants Yami Isis to awaken

They can't know...nobody knows of her title...as...

The Goddess of Destruction

~-~

Nuriko- Ah, that's terrible. I have such a writer's block and I'm only done the first chapter. Oh and to the reader, gomen if it's a little OOC.

Yami Bakura- That's what you get for having too many stories going at once.

Nuriko- Don't remind me --; I hope Isis doesn't feel terrible from all the screamin I made her do...

Malik- Eh...she'll live.

Isis- MALIK!!!

Malik- See, she's fine.

Nuriko- Anyways, please review and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness Within

Chapter 2

~-~

Malik: So why did you want me here early again?

Yami Bakura: Me too, what's the deal?

Nuriko: I wanna show ya something *walks over to window*

Malik and Bakura: *follow her*

Nuriko: You two are more liked then I thought ^^ I wonder if people know you guys kinda evaporate in episode 97? Do you think that'll make them go away?

Malik: Who?

Nuriko: *opens blinds* THEM!! *points at the groups of girls on her lawn who begin to scream once they see Bakura and Malik* They won't leave me alone o.o;

Malik: Oh well, your problem.

Nuriko: Uh huh…until I throw you out the window and let them fight over you.

Malik: O_O;

Bakura: Nice knowing you. You really shouldn't mess with the authoress. 

Nuriko: Ah well, we'll deal with this after the chapter.

~-~

The apartment of the Ishtar's lie quiet in the late hours of the night. There was only one light coming from their home…and it was from the millennium tauk.

"Weakling" Yami Isis stood holding the millennium tauk. She spoke in a tone that was often heard from Yami Bakura and aimed at Ryou.

With that Isis' Yami exited the room from a door and walked out in the night. She held her head up and stared at the stars, smirked and walked towards the home of Yami Bakura.

---

"Oh no, what have I done?" Isis sobbed inside her soul room. She was tired and barely had the energy to stay awake much less resist her Yami's power.

"I hope that Yami Bakura can find Malik before…before it's too late"

I doubt that A sneering voice said.

Why? What are you going to do to him?!

Oh but all I'm doing is paying him a little visit. I haven't seen my friend the Tomb Raider in quite some time

Please, don't hurt him or his aibou!

Why should I take requests from you. I'm sure he's just as sick of his host as I am with you!

That may be…but he's not like you! He may be…rude and a little odd to me but he's not even close to being as evil and twisted as you! He at least didn't destroy…thousands of lives in the past! Isis yelled.

Think what you want

---

Malik…wake up His Yami's voice told him.

Mmm…what is it. I just fell asleep

I can sense her power. She has awoken

I know…I knew she would again someday. But we can't really do anything trapped in here Malik said sadly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to do something about it! Cause what if he had to kill her Yami…and ended up killing his sister too? What would happen then…?

Once I regain enough power I'll possess your body and hopefully get us out of here Yami Malik said. Malik nodded, all he could do now was wait…and hope that Isis and Bakura were okay.

---

Damnit, Ryou wake up! Bakura gave Ryou a mental kick causing him to nearly jump from the bed.

Yes master, what is it? Ryou asked in a tired voice.

I can sense someone coming. Go hide.

What? Why?

Would you rather end up dead?! Fine with me! Bakura appeared from his soul room and stomped out of the room Ryou and him shared. Ryou decided to listen to his Yami, not wanting to upset him so he found a safe place to hide. 

Meanwhile Bakura has crept downstairs and was looking out of the window. At first he saw nothing and then out of nowhere stepped Isis. Bakura jumped back, a little surprised at her appearance. She was glowing a pale white color and her eyes were a reddish hue instead of their usual blue. Bakura took another step back as she turned her eyesight straight to him and started towards the front door. 

It can't be her…not here Bakura's mind raced as he tried to think of what to do. In the past Isis' Yami had worked with him once, in their quest to gather all the millennium items. He didn't even want to think of what happened after they had joined up. Let's just say she was powerful enough to leave him half dying in a dark alley. 

Bakura raced up the stairs to make sure Ryou was hidden. 

'I don't want both of us to end up dead…even though I would prefer to be the one alive if I let Ryou die that Egyptian pharaoh would end up killing me anyways' Bakura thought of Yami and his aibou's love for his friends.

"Now what do I do…?"

---

"Oh Bakura…you haven't changed in all of these years" Isis' Yami commented in a sly voice. She slowly approached the house and gently tapped the doorknob. The lock clicked and the door swung open to show an empty living room. 

'Hmm…so he wants to play hide and seek eh? Well…this will be fun'

She decided not to waste time downstairs and traveled up the stairs and into the first room at the landing. A closet, nobody there. The second room was the one belonging to Ryou's dad. Luckily he was on an expedition at the time.

"Oh Bakura…where are you?" She asked in a mock voice.

Please stop! Isis cried in her soul room.

Nope. Sorry. Not till I find my "old friend"

Yami Isis' blocked out her aibou's thoughts and continued to the next room, Ryou's.

"Bakura? If you come out this will be so much easier for you" Ryou shuddered from her voice in the closet.

"Now…you wouldn't happen to be in this room would you?" She asked, walking toward the closet in which Ryou was hidden. Holding his breath and closing his eyes Ryou waited for the worst. 

---

'Damn. I know she's getting closer to Ryou.' Yami Bakura said while lying under the spare bedroom bed. It would be only a short amount of time till she discovered both of them.

---

'Where is my Yami? Is he okay?' Bakura thought. He heard a soft sound as Isis' Yami grabbed the handle of the closet door. Ryou was under a pile of old clothes in the back of his closet but he knew…if she had a millennium item. She's find him soon.

---

Yami Isis swung open the door to the closet and observed it. She looked over it and spotted the pile of clothes. She reached towards it, knowing that someone lay beneath it.

"I've got you now" She said as she ripped off the top of the pile…

Nuriko: Cliffhanger ^^;; I hope I'm not disappointing anyone (though I'm pretty sure not many people are reading this anyways --;)

*screams are head in the front yard*

Bakura: Uh…people are falling off your cliffhanger.

Nuriko: Oops.

Malik: Just leave them.

Ryou: And I thought my Yami was bad! O_o;

Nuriko: *sighs and calls Seto on her cell phone* Seto, could you come over here and your company blimp and save the people that are handing off the cliffhanger in my yard. Okay. Thanks. Oh, and beware…they have a tendency to glomp unsuspecting bishounen.

Bakura: *holding up a sign saying "Please do not flame the story. Thank you"*

Ryou: *Wave and smiles innocently* Please read the next chapter to find out what happens!

Yami Isis: *nods* You'll get to see what happens to your dear Ryou.

Ryou: *edges away from her* o_o;

Nuriko: Thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness Within

Chapter 3

Malik: Wow, this cliffhanger is pretty deep *looks down it* 

Bakura: *accidentally runs into Malik, almost knocking him off*

Malik: O_O; Hey! *starts fwaping Bakura with the millennium rod*

Bakura: Ouch…

Nuriko: Guess I better get rid of this plot hole *sigh* Oh and I do not own Yu Gi Oh nor do I own it's characters. Happy? That's good ^^ *goes off to write the rest while Bakura and Malik continue to fight…very close to the edge of the cliffhanger…*

~-~

Yami Isis rips off the top of the pile to find a large teddy bear dressed up like Yami Yugi. At the last moment Yami Bakura had used him power to pull Ryou into the safety of the millennium ring. 

"Damnit!" She cursed and proceeded to tear through the rest of the closet.

---

Yami…

What Ryou?

She found your punching bag, a.k.a the thing dressed as Yami Yugi

Yeah I know. Now shut up I think she's coming and I don't want her to sense our thoughts

okay

Yami Bakura lay face down under the bed, the door creaked open making his hold deadly still. He watched her feet move over the carpet. She paused for a moment and then walked over to the bed.

'shit, shit, shit…' Yami Bakura thought. Could she sense him? But just when he thought it was all over she walked from the door and he finally heard the front door open and then close as well as her power fading from the house. He sighed and crawled out from under the bed.

---

I knew Yami Bakura was in this room, hiding under the bed. I was just about to look under the bed when a sharp pain in my head. Isis was trying to force her way out. 

'Damn, I can't deal with him while my aibou is trying to come back out' Yami Isis exited the house and walked back to her home.

You better stop Isis, unless you really want me to cause you pain I said in a threatening voice. She stopped. Her only goal was to get me to leave Bakura and his aibou alone anyways. But I'd be sure to pay them a visit again. I lay on the bed and stare at the empty ceiling. 

'By the next full moon in 3 days my power will be at it's max…all I need to destroy the other Yamis and I'll be free to do what I want…free at last' She closed her eyes and concentrated her power to the prison where Malik was, awakening another one of her traps in the darkness of the prison.

---

Hey Yami, you ready yet? Malik asked. They had created a plan to escape and it really wouldn't be too hard for his Yami.

Yes With that Yami Malik took over his aibou's body and easily broke free of the restraints holding his arms and freed his legs. He stretched and stood. He pulled the millennium rod from his pocket and by chanting a simple spell, broke through the bars of his prison. Guards came running in all directions to restrain him. Entering each of their minds he caused them to pass out.

Yami…hold on Malik said, his voice filled with worry.

What is it?

This is way too easy

Don't worry about it, I have it under control All of a sudden a roar was heard. Yami Malik looked forward to stare into the faces of several very angry looking duel monsters.

They're real? Malik asked.

Yes, but usually only a person with a millennium item can summon monsters… Yami Malik pulled the card The God of Sun Dragon, Ra out and easily brought it to life and destroyed the other duel monsters.

Wait a minute…those…I recognize some of them. They are Isis' cards

---

"So Yami, that was Isis' Yami that came into the house? Why was she looking for you?" Ryou asked.

"It's none of your business, just…stay away from her"

"But…"

"Don't argue with me" Yami Bakura swung around and slapped his aibou in the face and then went downstairs.

Ryou rubbed the spot on his face it hadn't even hurt. His Yami must really be worried about something…

"I should call Yugi" Ryou said. He looked at the clock it read 2 am. "Guess that would be a bad idea, I'll just talk to him at school tomorrow, though, the sooner the better"

---

Yugi why are you still awake?

Huh, Yami? I had a weird dream

You okay?

Yeah, I'm fine. Night Yami Yami Yugi sat thinking, he sighed, he hated probing his aibou's thought but he wanted to know what the dream was about. In Yugi's dream there stood a woman with long dark hair and tanned skin.

'It's Isis' Yami Yugi thought as the dream continued to play.

She slowly raised a hand and the ground in front of her began to shake and split, the next thing Yami Yugi knew, Tokyo was a wreck. 

Yami Yugi sat dumbstruck as her played over the dream in his head. 

'Yami Isis…is back?'

Nuriko: Dun Dun DUN! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and thank you NC, JessiChi, Ayena Ishtar, Myloko, and LugiaMania for reviewing! And don't worry JessiChi, I won't kill Bakura ^_^ 

Bakura: Hey why did you make me so scared during that one part? I could've beaten her up! See. *Yami Isis Magically appears*

Yami Isis: Yo.

Bakura: *Pokes Yami Isis*

Yami Isis: Owwie, you meanie that hurt!!!

Nuriko and Malik: O_O;

Yami Isis: *looks at hands and eyes begin to water* Oh noooo!!! I broke a nail!! *runs off to her trailer crying*

Yami Bakura: O.o;

Nuriko: Uh…yeah. Anyways…

Malik: *summons his God Card and it draws a message in the sky*

Message: Please review and no flaming!! Thanks for reading this chapter!

~-~ Special Message ~-~

I am starting to commission art. If you would like a picture drawn email me at in2anime@comcast.net and tell me the character name (s) and the series they are from. Also what you would like the medium to be (black and white/ink or colored pencils/crayon) Of course the commissions are free ^_^ I will add this message to a few other of my fics as well and you can ask for a picture anytime. Some examples of my art work are http://www.geocities.com/fushigiyuginoda3/drag.html and http://www.geocities.com/fushigiyuginoda4/FA6.html Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness Within

Chapter 4

Nuriko: Hey Bakura, hey Malik, what are you guys up to?

Malik: Shhh…we're hiding from my Yami!

Nuriko: Huh, why?

Yami Malik: The duckies are my friends!! *glomps Nuriko*

Malik: *sigh* That's why…

Bakura: He somehow got into Yugi's pixi stick supply…

Nuriko: Oh god…

Yami Malik: Whheeee!!!! *running in random circles* I luv you aibou! *hugs Malik till he turns blue*

Nuriko: Okay…on with the fic and away from the insanity o.O; Oh and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

That morning Ryou awoke, still sleepy from last nights encounter. He took a quick shower and got ready for school. He could sense his Yami in his soul room as he stepped out of the front door and began to walk to school.

Ryou

Yes Master? Ryou made sure to be polite to his Yami, a few less bruises are always a good thing.

Be careful today Yami Bakura said before splitting into his own body. 

"I'm going to look for Malik again today" Ryou nodded and headed into his school building, he needed to talk to Yugi early. 

---

'Damn you Malik, where the hall are you and why are you so damn hard to find?!' Yami Bakura sighed and slumped against a wall to rest. He had been searching for the past 2 hours and there was no sign of the Egyptian or his Yami. What was worse was the fact that Yami Isis could be anywhere…

---

Yami, are we almost there yet? Malik asked as Yami Malik turned down another dark hallway.

I don't know Malik, we seem to only be traveling in circles

Great…this is when we really need Bakura and his millennium ring Malik sighed within the soul room of the millennium rod.

'What is Yami Isis is already powerful enough to finish us all off?'

---

Isis woke up in an uncomfortable position against the wall. She was tied up and gagged in her room. Her eyes widened as Yami Isis walked in.

"I'm sure you'll be comfy here while I go out for a while" Yami Isis said with a smirk. "That rest I had last night was just enough to give me power to split bodies. Now I don't need your worthless human body anymore except as a host and holder of the millennium tauk" Yami Isis walked out of the room and out of the door of the apartment.

'Somehow I need to get help from Ryou, Yugi and their Yamis'

---

"Yugi, hey wait up!" Ryou ran down the hallway to catch up with Yugi on the way to lunch. All morning Ryou had been unable to talk to the other millennium item holder.

"Hmm? Oh hi Ryou. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"I need to talk to you and your Yami after school…privately"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Meet me at my house right after school ends" Ryou said before running off.

--- 

Yami Bakura walked to the Ishtar's apartment and opened the door.

'I really hope Yami Isis isn't here…then again I don't sense her…'

Bakura had decided to visit the apartment in case Malik had miraculously come home. 

He cautiously turned the corner and walked past Isis' room. There he found Isis trying desperately to free her bound hands. Yami Bakura quickly ran to her an untied the piece of cloth that was tied around her head and gagging her. As soon as he did she sucked in a large amount of air and coughed slightly. He then untied her wrists and ankles.

"Thank you so much Bakura" She managed to say before tears came to her dark eyes. Much to his dismay he felt Isis hug him and cry into his chest.

"I don't know what to do, I can't control my Yami…I don't want her to hurt anymore of my friends" She sobbed. Bakura had never seen her show this much emotion before and the only other time he had seen her cry was when Yami Malik had given Malik his body back…and she had her brother again. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"It's okay, I'm sure Malik and Yami Malik are okay" he said even though he wasn't even sure of his own words.

--- 

"Yugi, I'm glad you came" Ryou said as he opened up his front door to see Yugi and his Yami. It was after school and Yugi had come to Ryou's house, following his request.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable" Ryou said politely. Yugi and Yami both sat on the sofa while Ryou sat in a reclining chair. 

"Okay. I wanted both of you here because I'm afraid we might be in some hard times ahead"

"Why do you say that Ryou?" Yugi inquired.

"Because last night my Yami and I were visited by Yami Isis…she was set to kill both of us too. I don't exactly know the story behind her but I fear it's bad" Ryou paused. Yami Yugi was sitting tensely in his chair. Just as Ryou was about to ask Yami Yugi what was wrong the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Ryou ran and opened the door to show Bakura standing with a slightly annoyed look on his face and carrying Isis on his back. 

"She's gonna stay here for a while" was all he said as he walked up the stairs and out of the sight of the other 3.

Nuriko: Okay, please review and no flames.

Yami Malik: *clinging to Bakura* Whee!

Ryou: Sugar highs sure do last a long time.

Yami Malik: *braiding Yami Bakura's hair* Pixi Stix, Jolt and Pocky, oh my! :D

Nuriko: I think it's time to go…stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness Within

Chapter 5

Nuriko: Welcome to yet another chapter of the darkness within ^^ I do not own yu-gi-oh (as much as I want to) so don't flame me. Okay? Good :) And read Kenji's fic, "Shooting Star"!

---

Yami Malik turned down yet another hallway. He was starting to worry. He had been walking for at least a day now but all he had found were more tunnels and dead ends. It wasn't going good and he didn't know when he'd make it out. 

'If I could somehow get in contact with Bakura…then maybe he could find us…but I'm not sure if that's possible while we are in this building'

Malik

Yes Yami?

Can you try and get in contact with either Yami Yugi or Bakura?

I can try…at least I think I can

Okay good. If you somehow get in contact with them describe where we are or were and maybe they'll know where it is

Malik sat in the soul room of the millennium rod. Closing his eyes he tried to focus a message towards Bakura.

"Bakura…can you hear me?" He asked. No reply.

'I guess he can't' Malik thought to himself. Should he try Yami Yugi? Malik was unsure of whether Yami Yugi would want to help, after everything that Malik had done to Yami Yugi and his friends…Malik wasn't even sure if Yami Yugi wanted him on the face of the earth. Sighing again he decided that he at least had to try, for his sister's safety.

"Pharaoh, please answer" There is silence for a second before Malik received a reply.

"Yes, who is this?" Came the stern reply.

Malik swallowed. "It's Malik" There is a pause before Malik continues, "I need your help"

"What for Malik?" There was no anger in the voice of Yami Yugi as he replied. Malik seemed surprised by this fact and the fact that he sounded willing to help.

"You know…that my sister's Yami is back, don't you?" 

"Yes, I was told by Ryou not too long ago"

Malik blinked. "How does Ryou know?"

"His Yami and himself…were almost killed off by her"

'Dammit, I knew she would have done something already'

"They are okay, right?" asked Malik. 

"Yes, they are fine. So what is it that you want me to do?" Yami Yugi asked. 

"I need you to get Yami Bakura and have him as well as yourself look for a large building with jail cells. Then once you are inside the building get Yami Bakura to use his millennium ring to locate us. Hopefully it'll work. Right now my Yami and I are trapped in a large labyrinth and we have been walking in circles for about a day. The faster the better…because I don't know if we can beat Yami Isis if she gets too much stronger…" Malik explained. 

"I understand. I will tell Yami Bakura right away. Just keep looking for an exit and we will try to find the building you are in from your description. Good luck" The mental connection was cut off and Malik sat alone in the soul room once again and for one of the first times in his life, he felt scared. 

---

Yami Yugi stood up and quickly began to walk to the second floor of Ryou's house, where Bakura had gone off to. 

"Yami, what is it?" asked Yugi sounding rather concerned. 

"I need to talk to the tomb robber. Excuse me" Yami Yugi walked upstairs leaving a confused Ryou and Yugi behind.

He slowly approached the spare room where Isis was most likely staying. Isis lay on the bed shivering under a blanket, most likely having a bad dream. Yami Bakura was not there. Before leaving the room Yami Yugi took one last look at Isis and then left. 

He then continued down the hallway and past Ryou and Bakura's shared room. Just as he was about to open the door a space warp appeared in front of him. He stepped back as out of the warp came none other then Shadi, the holder of the millennium scale and anuk. 

"Hello again Pharaoh" he said causally. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I have sensed a strong power growing here so I came to see if you knew anything about it" Shadi stated. 

"I do…it is Yami Isis. She has awoken"

"You can not be serious" A look of worry crossed the Egyptians face.

"I am afraid I am. Now excuse me I must speak to Yami Bakura" Shadi nodded and disappeared into the space warp yet again.

"I will return soon" He said before his voice faded away. 

Yami Yugi knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Tomb Robber, open the door!" Yami Yugi commanded. In a few seconds the door lazily swung open to show a not very happy Yami Bakura. "Malik needs are help. He says he is trapped in a large building with jail cells and a labyrinth and he needs both of our help to get out" That statement got the light haired Yami's attention.

"Okay, then lead the way oh great Pharaoh" Bakura said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yami Yugi ignored the comment and walked down the hall, down the stairs and out the door with Bakura in tow.

---

Yami Isis arrived at the apartment to the surprise of Isis not being there. 

"Yami Bakura was here" she said with a scowl. "This wouldn't have happened if I had been able to kill him off the first time…" she walked towards Isis' room and picked up a water glass.

"I will get him, I will get all of them" She said as she tightened her grip on the glass and it broke within her grasp, glass falling to the ground and blood trickling from her hand. "Now where should I start…I guess with some of the Pharaoh's dear friends" She smirked and walked out to the door of the apartment. Heading down the street she stopped in front of Anzu's home. 

"Why don't I start with his Aibou's dearest and oldest friends? Miss. Mazaki…I hope you can run fast" She smiled before using her power and breaking down the door. "Because I'm coming…"

Nuriko: Whee, more cliffhangerness!

Malik: She is starting to sound like my Yami on a sugar high. I am scared. 

Nuriko: *glomps onto Malik* Hey, I'm not half as bad.

Malik: okay…anyways, are you sure everyone knows who Anzu is? I mean, name wise.

Nuriko: I hope so. Well, she is Tea for those who do not know. I am tired of writing all my Yu Gi Oh fics like a dubbie so this one is going to be different. My other two are still dubified though. 

Malik: *nods* Read them too!

Nuriko: Well come on Malik, I think we better get ready for school tomorrow! 

*suddenly Yami Malik runs past in a poofy dress singing "diamonds are a girls best friend"* 

Malik: Oh Ra…Yami Hikari the sugar you added to my Yami's bloodstream is taking effect.

Nuriko: I think this is where Princess Saphire's spray comes in… O.o; Oh and Ayod, a pixi stick is candy, or actually colored powdered sugar that you eat. I don't like it but I think the Yamis do…Anyways…After that Yami!!!

*all Yu-Gi-Oh characters run after Yami Malik with water guns filled with Princess Saphire's Yami-D-Sugarfy spray the dust that rises up from there running spells out "Thank you to everyone who reviewed!"*


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkness Within

Chapter 6

Nuriko: Okay...I am sorry to all Tea/Anzu fans...but I must hurt her in this chapter. I am very sorry, I won't kill her though. This also does not mean I hate her, she is pretty cool. Anyways enjoy and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

---

Anzu shot up straight in bed. A sudden noise coming from downstairs had awoken her from her deep sleep. With wide eyes she climbed out of bed and into her parents room. No trouble there, they were sleeping soundly. A creaking caught her attention. The noise, creaking of stairs, was slowing growing closer and louder. 

Taking a deep breath Anzu snuck back to her room and locked the door behind her. A few more minutes of silence passed until a light flickered on in the hallway. In the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor of her room Anzu could see the shape of two feet standing squarely in front of her room. 

With a click the door unlocked itself, the door swung open and the hall light went out. The soft padding of footsteps made it's way across her room.

'Just pretend to be asleep until it's gone' Anzu thought to herself. She controlled her breathing and rolled onto her back, trying to act asleep. Close to 5 minutes passed in silence.

'I guess it's okay to look' Anzu opened one eye and screamed. In the darkness 2 piercing blue eyes stared above her. She jumped out of the other side of her bed and flashed on her bed stand light. Standing over her bed was Yami Isis, grinning dangerously. 

"What are you doing here?" Anzu managed to stutter, backing up so her back was against her wall.

"Oh nothing much, just trying to kill you" Yami Isis smirked and took a step onto Tea's bed, in a few more steps she would be face to face with Tea.

Anzu dashed out of her room and threw on the hall and stair light as she raced down the stairs to the first level of her house. A slow steady footstep was flowing her. Quietly and quickly Anzu swung open the hall closet door and jumped inside, burying herself in the back with all the winter jackets and shoes.

"Oh Anzu, I know where you are, it's no use to hide. I will just find you anyways" Came a voice. The closet door was pulled open and an unnatural force pulled out Anzu. She tried with all her might to scream but nothing came out. 

"Time to say goodbye Anzu" A sharp attack hit Anzu in the gut and sent her flying into the far wall across the room.

The next day Tea's parents awoke to find their daughter lying on the first floor of the house with a broken arm, twisted ankle, and blood lying all around her. She was quickly raced to the hospital and treated in the ER. 

What the police couldn't figure out was, how Anzu had ended up this bad when not a sound was heard in the Mazaki house that past night...

---

"I can't believe this happened to Anzu" Jounouchi sat on a bench in the hospital; with him were Ryou, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Honda and Isis.

"It's all my fault...it's all because of my Yami that Tea is hurt and that you guys might be next. I hate it!" She sobbed and slammed her fists on the armrests. 

Yugi talked to and tried to comfort Isis as the others went to ask the doctor how Anzu was doing.

"All my fault" was all Isis kept saying as she sank into an even lower state of depression that not even Yugi's sweet and kind words could get her out of. 

---

Bakura followed Yami Yugi with a scowl on his face.

"I thought you knew where this place was" He said, his remark causing Yami Yugi to turn around.

"And I thought I told you that it would take more then a 5 minute walk to get there!" Yami Yugi shot back. Bakura had to fight back the urge to punch Yami Yugi right then and there. Finding Malik and his Yami was more important right now.

"Hey wait..." Bakura said looking forward at a tall building that lay in the path ahead of them. "That must be it"

Yami Yugi nodded and they both ran in, half dodging and fighting security guards to get to the elevator, which would hopefully lead them to the basement and labyrinth. 

The ride down to the basement was slow and nerve wrecking but as the elevator got closer Bakura and Yami Yugi could sense Malik's power and millennium item giving off a weak but visible power. 

"Okay, listen up Pharaoh. You are going to stay at the end of the labyrinth when I go to look for Malik. Hopefully my millennium item will lead me to him and yours will lead me back. Got it? Don't mess this up either or I'm sure you won't live long against Yami Isis on your own" Bakura threatened. Yami Yugi clenched his fists tightly at his sides but nodded obediently, knowing Bakura was right. 

The doors slowly opened to show a pitch black and deathly quiet room.

"Let's do this so we can get back soon"

"Got it Tomb Robber"

---

"Isis, please, do not blame yourself on what happened" Seto and the others had returned. Mokuba sat next to Isis pulling lightly on the sleeve of her shirt and talking to her. "Everything will be okay!" He said with confidence.

Isis shook her head, her eyes blank and dark. "It's all my fault...everything is my fault" She repeated. 

Seto stood and walked over to Isis. "I'm sorry to have to do this" He said as he slapped Isis smartly across the face. She held her cheek where she was hit and looked up at Seto, eyes beginning to water.

"You know deep down that this isn't your fault Isis! Even with the tauk you could have never guessed that this would happen so stop trying to blame it all on yourself! If you need to blame it on anybody, blame the spirit in the tauk!" His voice stung with anger.

"You're right Seto...I am sorry...I just...don't want you guys to get hurt because of something I might have been able to avoid" She looked towards the ground.

"We understand Isis. Things like this have happened and probably always will, but that's why we're here. To help you get through his and no matter what happens you have to remember you always have your friends to support you" Ryou said, his voice soft but firm. He smiled. "And I just know that we won't let her get away with this"

---

Nuriko: Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Thank you Jessichi, Myloko, --NC-- of the Unholy Quintet for reviewing. To NC, you are partially right. I'm not much for writing gruesome or bloody things but basically cause I'm not good at details and stuff ^^ I should work on that...Anyways look for the next chapter soon!


End file.
